Only When I Breathe
by Morning
Summary: Tweaked and refined


I do not own the BMFM and write purely out of the love for sharing my imagination with others. I thought it needed a bit more tweaking so I've hopefully improved on more the emotion I wanted to have conveyed. Thank you for having read and hopefully reading again…

Only When I Breathe 

Jack McCyber sat at the computer logging in the day's receipts. Since the Plutarkian threat had been resolved, life on Earth had pretty much gone back to normal, not that most of its population had noticed the struggled.

He and Charley had formed a very profitable business arrangement. He provided the cash and she provided most of the skill. The building had been expanded and with the new updated garage Charley stayed busy.

"Not bad for a days take," he sat back satisfied rubbing the red beard covering his chin.

Not getting an immediate answer Jack turn to see Charley standing in the open garage door looking up into the sky. He knew what she was doing, what she did too many times in the past two months.  He got up and walked over standing behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You gotta let it go, Kid. Staring out there isn't going to make him come flying back any faster."

She dropped her head and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I know, but I can't stop wondering and worrying."

Jack sighed sadly knowing that nothing he said was going to take the hurt and anxiety away. Why, after 2 years of constant radio communication with her Martian love interest, had she not heard a word from him nor his two companions? 

"Well, I have to be heading home. I told, Tess, I'd try and get there in enough time to take her and the baby out tonight. I just hate leaving you like this."

She turned and smiled at him, "I'll be fine. Go home to your family"

He pulled her into big comforting hug, "I wish I could make it better, Charlene."

She rested against his shoulder letting her arms wrap around his waist, "Thanks, Jack, only one person can do that, but I love you for caring so much. Give Tess and the baby an extra hug and kiss for me."

He pecked her cheek and assured her that he would. Climbing on his bike he left and she pulled the door down securing the garage for the night. 

"Maybe she should try and call them again," she contemplated looking toward the radio, but she shook her head no. Her heart was too tired to deal with not getting an answer.

She turned off the down stair lights and walked up to her apartment. Getting to the top of the stairs she looked around at the new fixtures and furniture and smile at how the guys might react to the new ultra modern décor.

She wasn't really hungry so she went directly to her bedroom and sat on the bed. Why was night time the hardest. The quiet of the rooms only made the loneliness so much harder to bear.

She lay back and let her mind see his face. Let the memories of their time together fill a little of the emptiness in her heart. What could be wrong? Why hadn't he contacted her? The last time they'd talked he said that Mars was just about freed from whatever Plutarkian influence there was left. He talked about coming back and how he couldn't wait to bring her back to Mars so they could be together permanently. 

Her hand felt around to the draw of her nightstand. She pulled out the picture they had taken the night before he left. She closed her eyes and remembered how his arms felt around her, how sweet his kiss was. The husky low softly whispered I love you that encircled her heart and gave her existence meaning. Anguished tears began to fall and lasted until sleep mercifully gave her heart some peace.

The sound was vague at first and her sleepy mind couldn't make it out, but suddenly she sat up realizing what it was. She jumped off the bed and ran down to the room the housed the radio that kept them connected. Her shaking hand lifted the microphone and she turned it on.

"Charlene?" It was his voice and her heart couldn't stop beating a million miles a minute.

"Throttle?" she managed to whisper out.

"Yeah it's me," his voice sounded strained and distant.

"I've been so worried. Why haven't you called? I've been going out of my mind." 

"Yeah I thought you'd wonder what was going on and it took me sometime… well… sometime to…"

Charley couldn't imagine what he was trying to say. They never had trouble talking or being completely honest about the most intimate of subjects. So what could it be that made him stumble around like he was doing?

"To what Throttle? Whatever it is I will understand you know that. That's part of the joy of loving someone, sharing even the most difficult of things."

"Yeah, well that's kind of what I need to talk to you about. You see I've…things have changed and you should find somebody else."

"What? Throttle, what are you saying? Changed? What's changed? " No, this couldn't be happening, she had to be hearing him wrong.

"Carbine and I have decided to get back together. I finally realized that she had been right along. You and I are just too different, our worlds too far apart. We never would have worked out for the long haul." His words turned cold and his voice hardens.

"Carbine? No, I can't believe that you'd do this to me after all this time. You promised that no matter what, you'd come back for me, that we could build a life together. Throttle, you know **sob** how much I love you, please don't hurt me like this. You are my whole world. Please, please, don't **sob** just throw me away." Charley knew she was begging but her love for him and thought of losing him, tossed her pride right out the window. 

"Don't make this any harder then it already is, Charlene. Carbine is a woman of my own race and she knows what I need, what we need to make Mars what it once was. You, you would never fit in."

"But I can try, Throttle I'm willing to try. Tell me she can love you better than I can. Race doesn't matter when you really love someone and I do love Throttle. I love you with all my heart. Oh please**sob**please don't do this," she sorrowfully whimpered.

"I know you do Charley, but I…I just don't love you anymore.  Look, I'll be getting married in a couple of days so there isn't anything else I can say. You have to accept that I have moved on with my life and it not longer includes you."

"But I have nothing without you. I am nothing without you." Her knees weaken and she slowly slid to the floor. 

"Charley, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's not something I planned. I don't except that you'll forgive me, but I know you'll find somebody new, one day and I'll just be a bad memory. I gotta go, Charlene, I'm sorry, good-bye"

The transmission ended and Charley stood staring at the radio. It was as if an ice-cold blade had ripped through her heart, as the pain totally consumed her and her world turned black. 

Throttle's shaking hand held his head in despair. The pain in her voice was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He prayed that she would hate him, hate him enough to find someone to love her the way she deserved to be loved.

"Is it done, bro?" Modo walked up placing a comforting hand on Throttle's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah it's done.  Now she has a chance for real happiness." His voice was low and filled with anguish.

"I still think you should have told her and let her make her own decision."

"You know, Charley. She'd want to come here thinking she could love a cripple. I'm not going to let that happen, I love her too much."

"I think she'd want to come because she really loves ya, no matter what." 

"And I'll always love her, that's why I freed her. It's done now and remember, bro…."

"Yeah I know, I promised to let you do this your way. I won't tell her even though I think your dead wrong."

"I'm not. "

Throttled pushed away from the radio and began wheeling his chair out of the door and down the corridor with Modo shaking his head walking silently next to him. 

Jack came in the next morning wondering why Charley hadn't opened up. He let himself in and looked around the dark silent garage. He went directly up to Charley's upper living quarters and found her lying across her bed sniffling. He sat down next to her and when she looked at him he could tell she'd been crying all night by the way her eyes were almost swollen shut. Her hair was tossed wildly all over her head and her face was red.

"Charley, baby, what happened?" Jack pulled her up and held her tightly against him.

She clung around his neck as if she were holding on for her very life, "He called last night…. he told me to… he said that I should…"she could barely get it out between her flood of tears.

"Slow down. Take a couple of breaths, then try and tell me what happen," Jack rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to calm her.

"Throttle called last night and he told me…that he doesn't love me. He said he doesn't love me anymore." She cried into the small of his neck.

"What? No, why?" Jack questioned not able to believe that anyone could hurt Charley.

"He said, I didn't belong on Mars… that I wouldn't fit in… and… that…that he was marrying Carbine."

Jack couldn't believe what she was saying. Charley had been little sister, first love and now dearest friend. He tried to find the right words to consol her, besides what she said just didn't make any sense judging from what he knew about the golden haired Martian.

"Look, Kid I don't know why he said that but there's much more to this then what's on the surface."

Charley lifted her head and sat back away from him. She moved off the bed and walked over to the dresser to retrieve some tissues to blow her nose and clean up her face, "Doesn't matter, I survived when Momma and Daddy died and I'll make it through this."

"But aren't you going to even try and find out what's really going on. Maybe you can get in touch with Modo or Vinnie somehow?" 

"No, I'm not going to try and fool myself that it's more then he's actually moved on. He made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me and somehow I'll do the same."

Jack could hear the hurt and bitterness filling Charley's voice and decided not to push her any further, "If that's how you want to handle it Charley, I'm on your side. Anything I can do to help."

She smiled gratefully at him, "Just keep being my friend and let me share that shoulder ever once in awhile, if you don't think Tess will mind." 

He got off the bed and walked over to her hugging her once more. "I'm sure she won't mind and I'm here anytime you need me."

Jack was getting more worried about Charley as the days past. She worked constantly taking little time to rest or eat properly and it was beginning to show. He'd tried talking to her, but she'd just smile and say she'd be fine. He had to do something or he was afraid she would work herself to death. 

It took him almost three days but he finally convinced Charley to go out with Tess and baby for the afternoon. He was bound and determined to get to the bottom of what was really going on. He gotten to know the best and worst of Charley's furry friends and he couldn't believe that Throttle could have change that much. He'd seen the devotion and indescribable love shinning on the Martian's face when Charley was anywhere close and that kind of love doesn't die easily.

He sat at the alien device hoping he could remember how to use it just from having watched Charley. After a few failed attempts finally got a signal that it was transmitting. Whether he could get a response from the other end, he could only hope.

"Hey, that signal from Earth is flashing." The tech on communication watch told her partner.

"Commander Throttle left orders that it should be ignored so don't worry about it."

"Okay," the other young woman did so and went on to her other task.

Modo, who was the watch commander walked into get his report for the day and noticed the flashing light, "How long has that been flashin', Starlight?"

"About 30 minutes sir, but as ordered it's being ignored," she answered sharply.

"Ummm.. I think you two can use a break I'll take over here. Go get some grub and be back in about an hour."

"Sir?"

"What part didn't make sense soldiers, I said you're both dismissed," he said in a commanding tone.

The two exchanged puzzled looks, but were not about to argue with the large imposing figure.

"Thank you, sir." We'll return in an hour. They saluted and left. Modo chuckled and took a seat at the radio.

He watched the flashing light debating whether to take the call. He knew his promise to Throttle, but he couldn't just not talk to Charley and see how she had handled what he'd done.

He turned on the switch and spoke, "Charley, Charley ma'am, this is Modo."

"This not Charley ma'am. Okay what's up with that leader of yours and Big Man, don't jerk my chain. Charley is dying here and I want some straight answers. Where does he get off hurting her like he did, after all she did for him?"

"Look Mc Cyber, it's not what it looks like. I gave my bro a promise not to interfere and I won't break it. But I can say Throttle wouldn't do anything that he felt wasn't the best for Charley."

"Oh really, well his so called, best for Charley, is killing her slowly. He took all the spark out of her and every day she gets darker and darker. If something's not done we're going to lose her. Did he think of that?" 

"Man, I was afraid that might happened. If it's any consolation he's not doing any better here." Modo said in a worried voice.

"Wait, why should he be doing bad? I thought he and his old fame were hookin' back up."

"Can't say, but I will tell ya that Carbine has been off planet for about 6 months and she won't be back anytime soon."

Jack knew that Modo was trying to tell him something without telling him anything. He thought a moment then came up with a plan.

"Is it possible to get Charley there?"

"Yeah actually that's not a problem. The stink fish have all but been dissolved and with the new ship, it's doable. Why, you hackin' something in that computer geek brain?"

"You promised not to tell what's really going on, right?"

"Yeah, biker's honor and nothing breaks that."

"What if she saw for herself? I mean you'd still be holding to your promise and she could find a little peace and closure if nothing else."

"That might work. But how will you get her to come?"

"If you send a ship, I'll get her in it if I have to sit her in the seat and hog-tie her to it." 

"You gotta a deal, Jack, my man. The ship will be to pick her up in a day. Have her at coordinates 6319 at 1900 hours."

"Thanks Modo, you probably saved her life. She'll be there. Jack out."

"I'll be waiting for her. Modo out."

Jack sat hoping that he could convince her to go and if that didn't work he needed to find that rope he might have to use.

A few nights later Charley was seated on the back of Jacks bike with her eyes covered. He told her he had a surprised to show her.

"Okay Kid, we're here, take off the blind fold."

Charley removed the cloth covering her eyes and saw a small scout ship waiting in the near by field. She immediately recognized the mouse head insignia on the side.

"What is this, Jack?"

"Your ticket to Mars." 

"I can't. I told you I've accepted that he doesn't want me. You shouldn't have done this." 

"You've never been a quitter, Charlene. You know you still love him and this is the only way you are ever going to find any peace. Even if it's telling him off for hurting you, you have to at least close the book or you'll just waste away."

She looked at him with frighten eyes," But…I can't…"

He took hold of her chin and looked directly in her eyes, "Yes, you can, you have too. Besides you don't want this young man to have come all this way for nothing."

She smiled and took a strengthening breath, "I guess that would be kind of rude, huh? 

She got off his bike and started to walk toward the ship, but turn to run back and throw her arms around his neck, "Thanks, Jack."

"No Problem Kid and give my regard to those Martian wildcats. Modo knows you're coming and will be waiting for you. I hope it all works out, now go."

She released him and walked over and was helped into the alien craft by the young Martian pilot. 

Jack watched until she was out of sight and said a small pray hoping the best for the both of them.

They landed smoothly on Mars and she looked out of the window to see Modo standing looking anxiously for her. 

He walked nervously up to the ramp and met her as soon as she departed, "Charley...I…,"

She smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and lovingly kissed his cheek, "I'm sure you had to go through a lot to keep my coming here secret from him so let's go and find a place less conspicuous to talk."

He breathed a relieved sigh and nodded after returning her embrace. "You better put this stuff on it will make keeping you under wraps a little easier."

He helped her on with a long freedom fighters coat to hide her lack of a tail and placed a helmet on her head.

They walked into the base and quickly found an unoccupied office. Charley removed the helmet and sat on the desk while Modo made sure the door was locked. He walked over and took a seat on the small couch that was against the wall and waited for Charley to speak first.

"Why Modo? You know him better than just about anyone. I know he told you what happened between us and I need to know, if what he said is the truth? Has he stopped loving me?"

"He told me, Charley girl. You gotta understand that Throttle did what he did for you. I'm honor bond not to say anything more and that's why you're here. After you see him you'll understand everything and I pray that you love him enough. "

"Why? What's happened? Modo you have to tell me." 

"Come on I'll take you to him."

Charley felt her stomach tighten with fear as she put her disguise back in place and followed Modo. "If she loved him enough?" Why would he say that? What could possibly have happened? They walk a short distance and ended up at the medical portion of the base. She could feel her body trembling as she tried not to think of what his being there could mean.

Stopping at one of the rooms, Modo looked into the small window in the door. He nodded and stepped away to let her look inside. She moved slowly and leaned up to look in. There she could see Throttle sitting in a chair facing sideways staring out of the window. He looked fine other then the sad expression on his face. She stepped down and looked at Modo with a puzzled look. "I don't understand."

"Look again, Charley, look real hard."

She leaned back up and watched him again. Suddenly she could see him resituate himself and the chair move closer to the window. As high tech as it was, he was unmistakably in a wheel chair. 

She stepped away and glared at Modo. He was surprised by the look of fury in her eyes, "Is this why he dumped me?"

Modo stammered, "Ummm…yeah. He was only trying to spare ya Charley girl."

"Oh was he?" She shot back at him. "You know, you guys are a real piece of work. I can't believe…"

Before Charley could finish her thought a young woman came up and was about to enter Throttle's room. She was carrying a rolled up mat over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but it's time for the Commanders physical therapy."

Charley looked at her, "could you please do me a favor. I need to borrow your lab coat and that mat."

The young woman looked at Modo and he nodded his approval. She gasped in surprise when Charley took off the coat and helmet, but said nothing as she handed over what the determined earthling had requested.

Charley hid her face with the mat and walked into the room. Throttle wasn't really paying much attention, "Commander it's time for your treatment," she said in a disguised voice.

He nodded and started to ready himself to climb down out of the chair on to the floor. Before he could do anything Charley lifted the mat and swung it connecting with the side of Throttle's head.

Throttle spun his chair around, not hurt, but wondering what had just happened. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped seeing Charley standing in front of him seething mad.

"You…you…self-centered, insensitive, macho, fur-brained, idiot. Do you know what you put me through? How could you think that I'm so shallow that this would have made any difference in how I'd feel about you? Is that what loving someone means to you?

"But …I…I," Throttle had no idea what to say. The last person he ever excepting to see was Charley and her reaction was far from what he'd imagined.

"You…you what! Thought you were being so noble and giving the poor, weak, little Earthling an easy out. You didn't trust that I could love you enough to want to be with you out of pure love and not pity. You were so full of yourself that you had the gall to just dismiss me and not even give me a chance to make my own decision."

"Charley, babe just let me explain. I only thought..."

"You didn't think. You didn't think about how losing you torn my heart out. You didn't think that I was enough of a woman to want to be by your side because I loved you and being without you is worst than dying a thousand slow deaths."

He reached out to take her hand but she snatched it away, "Don't touch me, you big jerk!" She stormed out of the door only to slam back in after a few seconds. 

"You don't know me at all if you could put such a weak value on the love I had for you. But I'm glad, yep glad. It may have taken me a 19 million mile trip across the universe, but at least I know. You were right about one thing, with the way you think, we wouldn't have lasted long term. So now I'm going to do what you said. I'm going back to my world and get on with my life, without you in it!"

She turned once more and again stormed out of the room almost knocking Modo down and leaving the speechless, tan, Martian dumb-founded.

Modo walked in wiping his brow still in shock at Charley's reaction, "she sure can get her dander up when she's riled."

"Tell me about it. Boy, did I call that one wrong. I was only trying to do the best thing for her." 

"Yeah, I'd say it was differently not one of you're better ones." Modo said rubbing the back of his head.

"So now what do I?" He looked desperately at Modo.

"Well it's not like she can go anywhere. I'd let her cool off and then bro, chair or not, you better be ready to do some serious crawlin'." Modo smiled cocking one eyebrow.

Charley continued to mumble as she walked down the halls not really knowing where she was going. The presents of an alien among them was getting less attention from the Martian inhabitance, then the grumbling that was seeping out of the red faced woman's mouth. Not to mention the tears that flowed down her cheek, which she didn't bother to wipe away.

Suddenly two hands holding onto her shoulders, "Whoa, slow your roll, Charley-girl", interrupted her progress. She looked up into Stoker's face.

"Don't tell me, you've seen Throttle."

She finally wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Come with me. I think you could use a little Martian comfort."

She sniffed and shrugged her shoulders then followed as he put an arm around her and led her toward the base bar.

They walked in and he was greeted by a few of the freedom fighters sitting at the bar. He walked her over to a small table in a quiet corner. 

"First, wipe your nose, then tell Uncle Stoker all about it," he smiled handing her a napkin from off the table.

She complied and sniffled a bit more, "I'm sure you know. I can understand Modo and Vinnie being bound by this biker's honor die for my bro, male bonding thing. But I thought you'd at least have more sense then to let him do something as stupid as he did."

"Well, Charley girl, I talked to him when this all first happened but you know how stubborn that man of yours can be. It was such a stupid accident. He just was at the wrong place at the wrong time. A crate, with a bunch of old weapons, fell and broke open. One of them fired and he, unfortunately, was in the way. It shattered his spine. The medics patched it together and he can still use his tail, but not his legs, not now anyhow. All he could think of was how it would affect you. He didn't want to be a chain around your neck. "

"What is it with men. Fur covered or not, you are all popped from the same mold. I can't slay the dragon so I'm going to leave the princess in the tower to rot alone. Do you guys ever think that maybe we can help in slaying that dragon?" She shook her head in frustration.

Stoker had to smile thinking about what Charley had said and how much sense it made, "I guess not Charley-girl. So what are you going to do now?"

She looked at him and sighed, "I don't know. It would serve him right if I did go back."

"But you won't, you still love him too much," he said giving her hand a kiss.

She had to smile, "What about his bike? I'm sure he has kick her to the curb too."

"Well he hasn't looked at her since the accident. Riding was a major part of his life. You can't expect him to just sit there and stare at her, knowing he'll never be able to ride again. "

"Says who? She just needs a little bit of a woman's touch. Show me to the garage and have Vinnie meet me there, I'll need his help. Besides I know he's part of this conspiracy and I have a few words for him too."  

                                                                                     ****** 

Throttle sat on the balcony of one of the few building the Plutarkian hadn't blown to bits. He remember the confrontation he had with Carbine trying to convince her of his innocence the time Brie had sent all the miss-information about what they were doing on Earth.

He chuckled sadly at his total inability to understand women or how to handle them properly. Carbine was off planet away on her ambassadorial assignment, but her last words to him before she boarded the ship was to make sure and get back to earth as soon as everything was finished so he could to bring Charley to Mars and marry her. Not every woman was going to be as patient as she was. 

Once she was told about his accident she called back to the base and tried to tell him that he needed Charley more than ever. Of course he was too stubborn to listen.

It had been two days since he'd seen Charley, but Modo said she hadn't gone back to Earth. If only he could talk to her. If only she would give him another chance to make things right. If only….

"Throttle," Charley stood in the entranceway waiting for him to turn around and face her.

His finger shook as it pressed the control turning the chair around and his breath caught seeing her standing in the slightly amber light of the two moons. To his further surprise she was dressed in a long flowing red dress and her hair was pulled back loosely held up by a long golden ribbon that blow gently in the warm evening breeze and mingled in her soft auburn hair.

_"Please don't let her have gotten that beautiful just to tell me good-bye_," he silently pleaded.

"We need to talk," she walked closer to him and sat on the wall as he moved the chair to face her again.

"Okay Charlene, what ever you want." His finger nervously rubbed up and down the thumb of his tightly clenched fist.

"I just need to know why you didn't trust me?" She asked as she reached over and slid his specks off his face. She wasn't going to let him hide behind them this time.

He tossed his hair out of his eyes and stared directly into hers, "Charlene, when you first told me you loved me I could hardly believe it. Me, a war weary, biker bum, who looked like a character from one of your earth cartoons. I know you said that our differences were only on the surface, but the fact that you still wanted to spend any of your life with me was more of a miracle than I could have dreamed of. Then we had to come back and I had to leave you. I thought, she'll never want to wait for me, but again you gave me another miracle and said you'd wait."

"When we talked it gave me the strength to do what ever it took to clean up the mess here so I could come and bring you safely home with me. Then this happened," he looked away and his eyes dropped to his unmoving legs. "How could I ask you to still want to me?"

Charley got off the wall and knelt down beside him placing her hand on top of his, "because that's what people in love do. I didn't fall in love with just your legs, as cute as they might be," she smiled briefly.

"But you don't know..,"he started to say.

"Whatever I need to know, I'll learn," she took his face in her hands.

"But what if… if I can't even make love to you. What kind of marriage could we have? What kind of life will that be for you."

"A prefect one, because when you hold me and say how much you love me, sky rockets go off. We'll make love in the most important way, in our hearts, everything else will find its place if we just trust in that love and each other."

He searched her eyes and his heart was overpowered by the devotion he saw in them. 

"You got room for two on that thing?" She smiled.

He guided her down onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. He held her and it was as if the world had melt away leaving the two of them floating through eternity feeling a love that burned stronger and brighter then the sun.

                                              *****

The next morning Charley was up early rushing to Throttle's room with a large package in hand. She got there in time to see the young physical therapist, she'd met earlier, helping Throttle exercise what strength he did have in his legs. She could see, by the strained expression on his face, it was causing him a great deal of pain. The impulse to either break out in tears or run to his side was controlled and she forced a smile to her face. 

"Now that's what I like to see, a man hard at work," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Miss Davidson. I hope you don't mind but Modo told me a lot about you, my name is Margate. Yeah, he's been a ball of fire since you've been here. If he keeps this up there's no telling how far he can go. Well, that's enough for now, Commander."

She stood up and tossed Throttle a towel to wipe the beads of sweat that soaked his face. She started to walk over and retrieve his chair then looked over at Charley, "Come on, I'll show you what you have to help him get back into this thing."

Charley placed her package on the floor and smiled grateful to the wise young woman. 

"The controls are here on the arm. This one," Margate pointed to a small silver switch near the top right hand corner, "gives it power and by moving it in different directions it controls where the chair goes. Once you let it go, it automatically engages the breaks."

Charley touch the button and pressed it slightly forward and the chair moved closer to Throttle, while exchanging a knowing glance with Margate.

"See and he does the rest," she smiled and thought it was a good time to leave. "I'll pick up my stuff later. Keep working those gorgeous muscles, Commander, it's nice meeting you, Miss Davidson."

"Just call me, Charley and you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"I'll look forward to that. He can get out of hand and I can always use extra back up. See you both later," she winked at Charley and was out the door.

Charley walked over and sat down next to Throttle. She took the towel from his hand and finished wiping his face, "You know your little buzz wagon has potential, with a little tinkering I can make it pretty hot."

"You never stop amazing me, darlin'," he took hold of her hand that held the towel and kissed her fingers, then pulled her close cradling her gently in his arms. She relaxed against his still magnificent chest and sighed breathlessly just before he kissed her. 

Vinnie choose that moment to barge into the room, "It's not fair, even in a chair, this guy still managed to get the best looking babe on the planet," he teased.

"And you never fail to show up at the wrong times," Throttle glared over toward Vinnie before reluctantly releasing Charley and putting himself back into the wheel chair.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm just followin' your woman's orders."

"Oh so you're giving orders now?" Throttle looked curiously at Charley

She stood picking up the package and placing it in his lap, "Yep. Well, I gotta go and you need to get dressed in these and I don't want any arguments. Just put them on and Vinnie will bring you to me. I have a little surprise for you." She pecked his cheek and was out the door.

"You'd better do as she said, bro. You don't want her wailin' on your head again. That girl is kinda scary when she gets ticked off." Vinnie warned.

Throttle shook his head in agreement and tore open the package. Inside was a black leather jacket, a pair of black leather pants, black biker boots with a mysterious metal strip down the inner side, and a black tee shirt.

"Why would she want me to wear this stuff? I can't ride anymore." 

"Look bro. Charley already read me out once and threatened to change my gender if I told you anything. Just put the clothes on and let's go." 

The pleading look on Vinnie's face got a chuckle out of Throttle, "Okay, just give me a chance to shower and I'll be right with ya."

Within no time Throttle was dressed and he and Vinnie were heading out to meet Charley. It wasn't long before Throttle knew they were heading for the garage. He stopped the chair, "Okay, Vincent, this is as far as I go until you tell me what she's got planned.

"Look, Throttle, you' re either going to roll that thing into the garage or I'll pick it and you up and carry you in there. Charley spent almost two hours yelling at me for not telling her about you. She's worked two whole days on this project for you and nothing short of a full-fledged, Plutarkian invasion is gonna stop you from being there."

The determine look on his bro's face got a submissive sigh from Throttle and he continued on with an overly satisfied Vinnie by his side. Once at the garage Vinnie turned to him, "Close your eyes,"

"What? Come, Vinnie, you can't be serious,"

"I told you I'm just followin' orders."

Throttle let out a frustrated breath and did as he was instructed. Vinnie reached over and disengaged the break and pushed the chair in.

Charley walked up next to him, "Okay Sweetheart, open your eyes."

When he did he saw his newly designed bike and his closet friends standing around smiling, "What this all about?" He tried hard to control his shaking voice.

"Well, she missed you and I thought that with a little tweaking you two could get back together again. I had them bring me the chair after you went to sleep and made it compatible with the bike. Show him what you can do, Lady."

Charley's instruction brought the machine to life and it pulled up next to Throttle's chair. His hand slowly caressed the bikes leather seat, "I've missed ya, babe," he whispered lovingly as the bike's motor purred returning the affection.

Charley walked in front of the bike, took hold of the handlebars and pressed the control that would have normally have released the sidecar. Instead two metallic arms slid from under the bike and locked the chair tightly against the side. The seat of the chair automatically rose, putting Throttle level with the bike's seat. 

He looked to Charley almost afraid to believe what was happening, that she could have made such a thing possible. He took a breath and pulled himself from the chair to the seat of his beloved machine. Once situated, he lifted one leg to place it on the opposite side of the bike. The metal strips that were attached to his boots magnetically locked, safely securing his legs to each side. A specially designed belt automatically latched over his hips and she had redesigned the power system making it possible to do everything by hand. 

Charley reached over one more time and with another touch of a button as a kickstand emerged to keep the stilled bike up right; the wheel chair clasped and disappeared much the same as the old sidecar use to. He was back looking as dashing and handsome as ever with everyone cheering and whistling around him. 

He knew that he'd be ribbed about it later, but he couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Charley wrapped her arm around him and cried along with him. 

Not that any of them would ever admit it, but there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Stoker coughed and trying to hide his wet face signaled for Vinnie, Modo and the others to give them some privacy. They left quietly softly closing the door behind them.

Throttle cupped her face in his hands and placed small kisses all over it. After a few moments he whispered against her cheek, "Thank you, my dearest love, thank you for giving me my life back. I could never do enough to repay what you've done for me. All I can do is ask if you would spend your life with me. I know that it's going to be a struggle, but I promise I'll try with all my heart and soul to make sure you never regret it."

Charley swooned lost in the feel of his warm mouth on her face. She savored each word he whispered and was hardly able to catch enough breath to answer him, "Just always love me the way you do at this moment and that will be repayment enough. Anything worth having will always have to be struggled for. What ever it takes being with you will be worth it. I'll love you forever, Throttle."

                                          ****

A few days later Charley sat at the radio, "Yes, Tess, we were married two days ago and it was a very beautiful and simple ceremony. We exchanged vows in the Garden of Hope, surround by friends and what family he had left. He gave me his family's earring and I gave him the pendant my parents had given me. It was absolutely prefect."

"I wish we could have been there. You know when you and Jack told me about those guys, I thought you both had been sniffing too many exhaust fumes. But I'm glad he's made you so happy. Umm… Charley do you mind if I ask how things went after that?" 

"Well, girlfriend to girlfriend, let's just say Throttle's tactical skills go far beyond just planning attack moves," she cooed contently.

"Alright, you go girl. Have a good life Charley. I'll let Jack talk now."

"Thanks Tess, take care of him and little Charlene for me."

"Well, Jack, I guess it's up to you to keep the Last Chance up and running. I know daddy wouldn't have wanted anyone but you to have it. In my wall safe I have signed papers that makes you full owner, just file them and it's all yours."

"Thanks, Kid, I'll try and do him and you proud. We're gonna miss you something awful, but I know that you have finally found happiness. Tell Throttle that I'll still be working on those bionic experiments. You never know, we might get him up out of that chair, yet. I love ya, Kid. Jack out."

"I'll tell him, I love you too, Hot Shot, Charley out."

The End

  
  



End file.
